Excruise Me!
by NeonDomino
Summary: An old enemy messed up Sirius and James' cruise, booking them onto a gay cruise instead. Meeting Remus Lupin the yoga instructor, however, was the best thing to ever happen to Sirius. If only he'd stop living in denial about his growing feelings for the man. Sirius/Remus, James/Lily. Inspired by Boat Trip.


**Excruise Me!**

* * *

Written for Amber for the August Fic exchange.

Prompts: Pairing: Sirius/Remus, Character: Barty Crouch Jnr, Teacup, Mercy, "Do you ever feel like running away?", Romance.

I thought this would be around 5k at first. I got very carried away.

Inspired by Boat Trip

* * *

Sirius let out a sigh as he looked at the beer-soaked mats in front of him. James had gone to the bar to get more drinks for them both, clearly trying to get Sirius to loosen up enough to tell him what had happened this time.

Sirius suspected that James already knew. A bloke could only say 'it just didn't feel right with her' so many times before it became the unspoken reason why all of his relationships failed. But James still sometimes asked.

As though he knew Sirius was thinking about him, James stopped chatting up the barmaid and walked back over to the table, setting the two pints down.

"You going to tell me now?" he asked.

"The usual," Sirius replied, reaching out and lifting the glass to his lips. From the corner of his eye, he watched James roll his eyes.

"Always with the same excuse. Sirius, have you ever wondered _why_ they don't work? You've dated countless girls now, and you've been looking for something long-term for a while… you said Marlene was just that."

"I made a mistake. I wanted her to be it. She was cool. She'd play computer games with me, make stupid jokes… it was fun when we hung out. It's just…"

"Just what?" James pushed. Sirius had never before offered any more information, and James needed to know more.

"Well, we didn't click between the sheets."

"You didn't click? Is that slang for no shagging?"

"No… I mean when we did have sex, I didn't feel anything. No chemistry, no… excitement."

"Dude? You're not having trouble with…" his eyes flickered to Sirius' lap before they moved to his face again.

"No!" Sirius snapped. "Of course it's working just fine. I just didn't find her sexually appealing… or any of the others."

James stared at Sirius. Sirius had never admitted that before. In fact, Sirius had said quite the opposite at times, so this was a big revelation. "Mate, are you… asexual or something?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," James replied firmly, knowing to nip Sirius' concerns in the bud before they began to grow and turn into a full blown panic attack. "There is nothing at all wrong with you. Some people have to fall in love before sex feels right, Maybe that's you?"

"Oh." Sirius seemed surprised at James' words. "I've never been in love so… maybe?"

James nodded.

"Or maybe I just need to get more experience?" Sirius added. "We should get away. We're young, free, single…"

"Working, busy, tired," James added.

"And we deserve time off. Get a few weeks off and I'll take some time off from my art and we'll go somewhere?"

Though James was convinced that sleeping around was the worst idea after what Sirius had just confided in him, he knew arguing would be fruitless. Sirius had clearly set his sights on a holiday, and nothing James could say could change that!

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

...oOo...

After James' father cleared him to take any time off in the next month that he needed, Sirius dragged him into town. They headed to the nearest travel-agency, glancing around.

"I was thinking a cruise," Sirius said, grabbing a book from the display. "All inclusive on food and drinks…"

James nodded slowly as he looked over the rest of the books. There was no-where he was really keen to go at the moment, and a cruise sounded like fun. He had always loved sailing after all.

"I'm up for that," he agreed. "Next time we could do a holiday that involves some sight-seeing and stuff."

"Next time you choose," Sirius replied decidedly. "Now, let's book this thing!"

They turned to the counter, their smiles both fading as they came face to face with a familiar man.

"Potter, Black," the man began, looking completely unimpressed at the sight of them. "We don't allow animals in here."

"Snape! They actually let you work at the counter? Surely someone with your face can't sell many holidays?" James said.

"He's got a point," Sirius added. "You're supposed to look healthy and alive. People might think they'd end up like you after a trip."

Snape's mouth turned further downward as he looked between the pair. "Are you allowed to travel outside of the UK? I'm sure at least one country will have banned you from there so far." He tapped something on the keyboard. "Pack blankets. It's cold down in the cargo bay."

"Maybe you should book yourself a holiday. Maybe the sun, sea, and sand will do you some good… though putting oil in the sea is against the law. You don't want to poison the animals, do you?"

"Is there a problem here?" A woman walked over, her eyes moving between the three.

"Yeah. We're here to book a holiday, and he started insulting us."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and smiling at the pair. "Mr. Snape, if you'll let me deal with these customers?" She leaned over. "Did you mention a cruise earlier?"

"We did," James confirmed. "As soon as possible."

"We have one leaving tomorrow. There was one room cancellation if you don't mind sharing, of course. It's not first class, but it's one of the balcony rooms with a wonderful view! It's a two week all-inclusive cruise. Day and evening entertainment."

"Wait, just one room?" James began doubtfully.

"Don't worry, James, with all the sex we'll be having, we only need one room. The other will be sleeping elsewhere!"

"The room also includes drink making facilities, a refrigerator, a hair-dryer, a safe, a television and a stocked bathroom. Room-service is available at all times with no additional charge."

James grinned. "Perfect!

"There are also on-board spas, a gym and sports courts. Fitness classes and dance lessons." She tapped a few keys, her eyes reading down. "Yoga too. Daytime activities include talks and interactive workshops on subjects such as history and current affairs."

"What sort of evening entertainment are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"They include: live music, comedy and shows, cinemas, nightclubs, casinos and more. There are tours and days off the ship too, it'll dock a few times—"

"Is there a swimming pool?" James interrupted.

"A sun deck where you can relax by the pool and drink cocktails or whatever else you'd like. Finger foods are brought around too. There is a formal dress code for dinner. Black-tie or evening casual. Daytime there is no code. There is also—"

"Lots of single people?" James asked.

The woman's smile widened. "This is aimed at singles. There are specific parties to meet singles… like yourselves. I would assume that most people on the ship are single. Don't you worry about that."

"And how much is this going to cost us?" Sirius questioned.

"Mate, Father is paying for this one," James said. "He said it's an early Christmas present."

"Awesome." Sirius turned to the woman, looking at her nametag. "Thank you, Eileen," he said. "It sounds perfect! Is there a list of things to bring?"

"Sheets and towels are included. You can bring things to stock in the fridge, things like sunscreen and sunhats. I'll print off the information for you. Hold on a moment."

"Thank you."

...oOo…

When the two men left, Severus walked over to the woman in his seat. "What did you do, Mother?" he asked.

"I booked those boys onto a cruise," she replied, not looking away. "I'm sure they'll be delighted with it. All the single men they can want."

"Mother, I'm… fairly certain that Potter and Black aren't gay."

She smiled at her son. "Really? Oh, what a shame that I've ruined their trip!" Snape smiled back at her.

"And it's an expensive cruise. Look at the commission we've earnt on this!"

...oOo…

There was too much to do before the next day. They headed back to their apartment, quickly going through their belongings and trying to pack for the last minute trip. Suits and smart clothes were packed, along with evening wear, stuff for the nightclubs, day-wear, swim-wear, and James tried to convince Sirius to bring clothes for exercising in. Sirius insisted he didn't need any,

After all, the only workouts he'd need would involve him being naked with a pretty bird in his bed.

After some debate, the pair decided to leave that evening and head to Southampton to where the ship would leave from. Renting a room in the nearest travel-inn meant they could stock up in the supermarket for stuff to bring with them.

They barely glanced at the paperwork, only to confirm the time of the cruise.

...oOo…

Sirius and James decided it was easier to catch a cab to the ship, rather than trying to find parking. They got out of the cab and opened the boot, grabbing their luggage before paying the driver.

James stepped out onto the road, almost bumping into two men. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you going on the cruise?" one man asked, looking James up and down.

James grinned and nodded. "I've been told that there's a lot of singles on it. What's it like?"

"All the ass you could ever want," the second man said, grinning.

"Sounds like my kind of ship," Sirius called from where he had been dealing with the driver. The cab drove away, and Sirius moved over to James. "That's exactly why me and my best friend are here."

"Best friend?" the man asked delightedly. "So you two are… single?"

"Very much so," James said. "We better get on the ship now. It was nice meeting you. We'll see you around."

"You can count on it," the man replied, linking arms with his friend and heading towards the ship.

"They were friendly," Sirius said. "Probably checking out the competition. So… shall we get on the ship, drop our bags off and start our holiday?"

"Sounds like a plan," James said, throwing an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Let's do this!"

...oOo...

They stepped onto the ship, unable to decide where to look first. It wasn't until a polite "excuse me" sounded from behind them that they even thought to move.

The pair watched a couple of men walk down the side of the ship with their suitcases and began to follow them.

Unknown to them, each man that was laying on a sun-lounger sat up for a better look, all enjoying the view of two perfect arses.

The check-in was quick. Sirius and James glanced at their welcome pack, searching for their room number, both eager to store their belongings in their room and to make a start on their holiday. They took one look at the room number and started giggling like a couple of teenage girls.

The pair walked down the hallway counting the rooms, still giggling between themselves. Sirius thought it was fate that they were assigned to room 69.

James took one of the two room-keys from the welcome pack and handed it to Sirius, using the other to unlock the door.

James pushed the door open and walked in, Sirius quick on his heels. "This room is nicer than I thought," James began, looking around.

He took in the clean cabin. There was a large queen size bed on one side, with a slightly arched wall which held a curtain. On the other side was a brown, warm looking sofa and a small coffee table. The large doors at the end of the room past the sofa let in lots of natural light.

"I thought it was going to be just a room," Sirius added. "We've got a little sofa over there too! I forgot about the balcony."

"Should we go out there and take a look?" James suggested.

"Of course," Sirius replied, placing his suitcase next to the bed. The travel bag that was hung over his shoulder was set down on the floor, and the pair walked across the room, with Sirius reaching the door first. He pulled back the tab at the top of the door, before turning the lock and pushing the door open. They stepped out, choosing to take a seat at the small table that was out there.

"Tell your dad that we're never leaving this ship," Sirius said, looking around. The sun was hot against his skin and Sirius grinned, tilting his head back and enjoying the sensation. "I'm glad that the sun is cooperating. I half expected it to rain for the whole holiday."

"Course it won't," James assured him. "Luck is on our side. All the women we could want, nice weather, nice cruise. We're going to return home as changed men."

"You said it," Sirius replied. "I feel like we need drinks so we can clink them together."

James got up and headed to one of the large bags he had been carrying. He pulled out two bottles of water and headed back to the balcony. He passed one to Sirius who opened it and held it out.

"To—" James began.

"To big changes. To becoming changed men!" Sirius said. They pressed the bottles together, the lack of the 'clink' sound causing Sirius to frown momentarily, before he brushed the slight annoyance away.

The pair sat in silence for a bit, just watching the water until they felt the ship move. "And it starts," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "So… should we look over our welcome pack?"

James nodded. "Let's do that later. Should we find somewhere to have a drink? Maybe take a look around?"

"Let me check what time dinner is at least," Sirius replied, reaching for the pack and pulling out the information book. He quickly skimmed it. "It's about three now, so dinner's from eight. Five hours."

"Right. We go and have a couple of drinks at the Peacock bar, maybe take a short look around, and then we come back here and unpack our cases."

"Good plan. Wait. We don't want our suits to be all creased. Let's get them out first."

...oOo…

The pair headed to the Peacock bar, glad to find that their room wasn't too far from the entertainment. They smiled happily as they walked into the bar and took seats. James glanced around, noticing only men. "Only blokes here," he muttered, disappointed.

Sirius glanced around too. "Well, you know what birds are like. They're probably in their rooms doing their hair and makeup and changing their outfits about six times."

"You mean like you?"

"Jamie, I don't wear makeup," Sirius snapped, turning his head so James couldn't see the eyeliner he had applied that morning. He smiled as the bartender approached. "Hi, I'd like two beers please."

The bartender set about making the drinks and Sirius turned to look at James, who had his eyebrows raised.

"But you do take hours to do your hair and sort out your outfit."

"It's called making an effort," Sirius retorted. He smiled at the bartender as the drinks were placed down. "Nothing wrong with making sure you look good for the ladies."

James' attention was drawn to the sound of the chair next to him pulling out. He glanced over, noticing a man a few years older than them, with long blond hair and cool-grey eyes. His gaze moved over the pair of them for a long moment, before settling on James.

"First time on a cruise?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

The corners of the man's mouth twitched slightly. "Only a little. How are you finding your cabin?"

"Very nice," Sirius confirmed. "Not enough beds for the two of us, but hopefully one of us will find somewhere else to sleep at night." He winked at the blond man, who leaned a little closer.

"So you're both single?" he asked.

"Course we are," James said. "That's why we're here."

"Lucius Malfoy," the man said, offering his hand. James reached to shake it first, stating his name, before Sirius took it. He admired the man's strong grip for a moment before the hand slipped out of his.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said. "Are you here alone?"

"Very alone," Lucius murmured enticingly. Sirius found himself slightly confused as to how he found the man's voice to be enticing but shook the confusion off as Lucius spoke again.

"It's my second cruise," he said. "So I can show you around, show you the best places to go. You'll enjoy yourself. There are cinemas, sometimes skinny-dipping… and all the sex gorgeous men such as yourself can get."

"That's what we're here for," James stated eagerly, sipping his drink. Sirius was unable to look away from the grey eyes, and he watched Lucius, transfixed.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for dinner, but I'll make sure to find you both and see if you're available at any time. We could have a drink, maybe watch the entertainment together… go for a swim. Do whatever comes naturally for the three of us."

James glanced down to the hand that was resting on his knee, his fingertips hovering dangerously close to his groin. His eyes widened.

"After all, that's what a gay cruise is all about."

His hand slipped from James' knee, and he walked away, leaving two shocked men staring at each other. Sirius was glad that Lucius had left, because he couldn't work out how Lucius had drawn and held his attention like that. People were rarely so fascinating to Sirius.

"A gay cruise," James finally whispered. "Sirius. Did… did we book a gay cruise?"

Sirius turned and looked at the couples around him. His gaze slowly dragged over men holding hands, men kissing other men. A man in the corner was stroking another man's behind as they talked. He felt a wave of panic shoot through him, and something else he couldn't place, before he stood up.

"I need… I need to go back to the room," he whispered. Everything was overwhelming him. What he was seeing, what he was feeling. The strange reaction to Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius didn't understand what was happening, but the cabin seemed like a safe place to calm down and understand what was going on.

...oOo...

"It was that slimy bat," James snapped, leading a dazed Sirius into the room and moving him over to the bed. Sirius was clearly in shock and had frozen after voicing his need to go back to the cabin. James had to lead him there by the hand, otherwise Sirius wouldn't have moved.

James had barely been able to watch where he was going, as so many sets of eyes were on him and Sirius, but he gained comfort in the idea that they may think he was unavailable and therefore not approach him.

But once in the room, James had his confidence back and he began to pace around, making it clear what he was going to do to Snape once they got back home.

Sirius just stared blankly at the wall, trying to drown out James' voice as he attempted to just understand.

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Sirius looked away from the wall, and James stopped pacing.

"Who is it?"

"I'm a member of staff," came the reply. James quickly crossed the room and pulled open the door. Sirius turned his attention back to the wall once more.

"My name is Remus," the man said, offering a hand to James. James quickly shook it, eyeing the man carefully.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but I couldn't help but overhear some upset in the room and thought I'd come to see if everything was alright."

"Did someone complain about us or something?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "No. I was just walking past." He looked at Sirius, before turning his gaze back to James. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, a way off this ship would be nice," James chuckled dryly. "We're not supposed to be on this cruise."

Remus' eyes widened. "Did you get on the wrong ship? How did they book you in?"

"Oh, no, we're on the right ship, and we booked in just fine. Let's just say our nemesis works at the travel agency."

"Ah. He booked you and your friend onto a gay cruise rather than a straight one?" The corners of Remus' lips began to twitch, but he held back a smile. "Your friend looks like he's in shock."

"Could be the threesome we were just invited too," James responded. "Sirius has never... " he turned to look at Sirius. "I'm not really sure what's going on. It's different to the usual attacks, he was a bit odd, staring a lot. I don't… we're not getting off this ship, are we?"

Remus chuckled. "We can't turn the ship around. Look, I doubt you'll get your money back or anything, and maybe this isn't the cruise you expected, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun still. We have excellent entertainment, the staff are nice and so are some of the men here. Not everyone is going to want to bend you over."

James paled at the idea. "I don't—"

"Relax, I was joking," Remus said, a wolfish grin on his lips. "Don't be intimidated by the people here. Make the most of it. Now, I'd like to talk to your friend. Sirius was it?"

James nodded and stepped aside, allowing Remus to pass. Remus knelt down next to Sirius.

"Sir, I'm a member of staff here, and—"

"I heard you talking," Sirius interrupted, still staring at the wall.

"Good. If you're experiencing a panic attack or shock, I'm happy to escort you to the medical room."

"No, I'm fine," Sirius muttered.

"It's not going to cost extra," Remus went on to assure him.

Sirius pulled his gaze from the wall once more, finally looking at the visitor to their cabin, ready to send the man on his way. But the moment his eyes met the man's, he was unable to look away. Warm, beautiful amber eyes stared back, filled with concern. He watched for a minute, unspeaking, before his eyes slowly drifted over the man's features. Soft, slightly thin lips were turned up in a reassuring smile and he didn't flinch when a hand rested on his.

"I think you're in shock," the man murmured, clearly concerned that speaking loudly would spook him. How had Sirius not noticed what a beautiful voice the man had.

"Are you Welsh?"

The man chuckled. "I am. Born and raised on a little farm in North Wales," he replied. "But enough about me, how about that medical room?"

"I feel… no, I just need to understand this," Sirius muttered. He glanced at James, and James wandered out onto the balcony with a packet of cigarettes, closing the door behind him. "I'm not homophobic or anything, I think it was just shock and… I'll be fine. I just need…"

Remus nodded. "You just need a cup of tea and a bit of chocolate. You sit right here, I'll get you sorted." He walked across the room to where the living area was and switched on the kettle. He pulled out two teacups, and Sirius wondered if Remus was going to have a cup of tea with him.

He wasn't certain why he was disappointed when Remus knocked on the balcony door to draw James' attention and asked James how many sugars.

"Wait, aren't you having one?" Sirius blurted out.

"Oh. I wasn't sure that you wanted me to stick around," Remus replied. "If that's an invite to stay a few minutes longer, I won't say no."

"Yeah, I… you make me feel a bit calmer," Sirius admitted, ducking his head so Remus wouldn't see the blush. When he looked up, Remus had added another teacup and was heaping spoonfuls of sugar into it. He brought James' out to him, before returning to Sirius.

"Do these attacks happen often?"

"Not as much recently. They happened growing up, mostly after running away from home. Ran to James', had therapy… but if something… overwhelms me too much,.."

"Overwhelms?" Remus asked. "Not panic or upset. You were just overwhelmed."

"I guess. I was here to meet girls. I never have any luck with them… there's just… I can't explain, but it's still a holiday away with my best friend, so I can't complain too much. Just wish I didn't have to share a bed with him. I used to when I first ran away, so I guess I can't complain too much."

Remus laughed. "The bed can split into two," he said. "If that's what you want?"

"He likes to cuddle!" Sirius pulled a face.

"Who can blame him?" Remus winked back before taking a sip of his hot tea. "Sorry, I'm used to flirty men on these ships, so…"

"You flirt with everyone?" Sirius asked. "You said you're staff. Are you even gay?"

"I am, though not all of the staff are. Our dance-teacher, Lily, she's straight. A lot of the crew are too."

"And what do you do here?"

"I teach yoga. If that's your sort of thing, you should catch my classes. I do a morning one before breakfast as a start to the day, one in the afternoon, and one in the early evening before dinner."

"Yoga? I don't think I've ever done yoga before. I wouldn't know what to wear."

"Exercise clothes," Remus replied. "Something comfortable. No leather jackets." He reached out as though he was about to touch it, before pulling his hand back. "If you have nothing, there's a shop on board."

"A shop would be good."

Remus nodded. "I have to go now, I have a class to teach in a few minutes. Are you okay? I don't want to leave if you're not."

"I feel better," Sirius admitted softly. "Thank you."

Remus smiled warmly at him, before drinking down the rest of his tea and setting the cup down. "I hope to see you again soon."

He waved at James, before leaving the cabin, Sirius staring after him. James came back in from the balcony.

"What was that look for?" he asked.

"What look?"

"You gave me the 'go away' look," James complained, folding his arms and frowning. "I had to stand on the balcony. Are you better now? You going to see the doctor?"

"No. I'm okay. I could use something strong to drink, but I'm cool. I know we were here for the girls, but let's not let this go to waste. It's still a holiday. There will still be entertainment and activities. We're still here together so we can have a laugh, yeah?"

"Yeah," James agreed.

...oOo…

"You don't look like a yoga teacher," Sirius stated, finding the yoga room.

"I don't?" Remus replied, amused. "Why not?"

"You were wearing a cardigan," Sirius said. "Do gay men wear cardigans?"

"Of course they don't. They wear the designated 'gay man' outfit complete with tassels, glitter, and feather boas everywhere. It was my disguise so I could pass for a straight man."

Sirius bit his lip at the sarcasm. "I didn't mean… I just… yoga teachers don't wear cardigans."

"Well I certainly don't walk around on a day to day basis in my yoga leggings and t-shirt," Remus replied. "Did you want to join in?"

"Yeah sure. I've never done yoga before, but James leant me some things."

"Which look too big on you," Remus observed. "I think you'd be more comfortable heading to the shop. I'm not saying that so you spend money: I'm saying that so you don't spend the class trying to adjust the clothes… if you do like it and want more lessons, go to the shop, but stay for now."

Sirius nodded his head. "What do I do?"

"Pick a mat and sit on it." Remus smiled reassuringly once more, and Sirius took a mat right at the front, and he didn't give a damn that it was pink.

...oOo…

James was nervous walking around the ship without Sirius, but he got why Sirius wanted to try the yoga. Sirius had had a panic attack and yoga was relaxing. He found himself walking up and down the hallways, visiting every location briefly as he tried to learn the layout of the place. He made his way onto the deck and looked around.

A woman with red hair was on the other side, laughing with one of the men as she held a clipboard. James stared at her, before starting over there. By the time he was halfway around the pool, the woman was gone.

...oOo…

Sirius returned with a small smile on his lips.

"Did it help?" James asked, from where he had been watching television.

"It did. I've learnt that men think I have an amazing arse, but Remus made them keep their hands off after the first pinch."

"Oh. Didn't that… freak you out?"

Sirius shrugged. "A little? I mean, men have never pinched my arse, but I can't blame them for wanting to. It's perfect, isn't it."

James snorted. "If you say so."

Sirius flopped on the bed. "Your clothes were too big. I'm going to have to visit the shop before the next class."

"You're going to go back?"

"Yeah, I liked it and it's a holiday. I'm not going to sit around watching television."

"I was just waiting for you," James replied. "I met a girl."

"A girl?"

"Well, I saw her across the pool," James said. "I didn't know there were girls on board the ship. I looked around for her, but couldn't find her."

"Remus mentioned something about female staff. Maybe she's one of them?"

"Could be," James replied perking up. "Maybe she teaches or something? She was holding a clipboard."

"What did she look like? I'll ask Remus."

James paused. "Making friends?"

"Remus has been really nice," Sirius replied defensively. "Nothing wrong with making friends with a gay man. Not all of them want a bit of this." Sirius smacked his arse in an attempt to emphasise his point to James.

"Okay," James replied uncertainly. He had to agree Remus seemed nice, but Sirius was quite the naive man when it came down to it, so he decided to watch carefully. "Find out about the woman with the wavy red hair."

"Should I ask how many women are on the ship?"

"No… there was something about her," James said. "How long until dinner?"

Sirius checked his watch. "Just under an hour. "I'm going to jump in the shower." He stood up again. "You know, I've _never_ felt this relaxed. Not even after a sex. I think I'm going to stick with this yoga thing."

"Relaxed?"

"Yeah. Five minutes before the end of the lesson we were told to lay on the mats and relax and close our eyes and Remus did this talking thing about energy and feeling it flow…" he trailed off. "Just take my word for it. Maybe you should come to my next yoga lesson tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"Before breakfast, so half-past seven."

"Mate. You don't wake up until nine! And that's on a good day."

"Well, I like yoga. I'm going to go."

"But I need my sports-gear!" James replied. "I have to go for my morning jog."

"Oh. Well, there's a shop on board," Sirius said. "I'll get something from the shop to wear."

...oOo…

Sirius put on his favourite black jeans with a t-shirt over it, ignoring the evening-casual sign. To him, this _was_ evening casual. He wasn't one for suits where he could help it. He preferred his rock-star look.

Thankfully he wasn't the only one who had forgone a suit. It was clear as the pair looked around that the men on the ship had different ideas of evening casual.

James thrust his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "So, we just sit wherever?"

"I guess," Sirius said, glancing around. His gaze fell on red hair, before he noticed a woman sitting with Remus. "Is that your redhead over there with Remus?"

"Yeah. Let's… are they _together_?" James didn't even continue talking, he led the way to the next table, slipping into the seat and watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Remus is gay, James."

"Oh." He stopped glaring. "So, it's a buffet. Do we—"

"Hey Remus!" Sirius waved, and James looked around once more. Remus smiled warmly back. "Sirius, James. How are you feeling now? Better?"

"Yeah." Before James could say anything, Sirius had slipped out of his chair and taken the one next to Remus. "I never knew yoga could be so relaxing."

James quickly realised that Sirius had given them an in, so he stood up, walking around the table. "Is this seat taken?"

"It seems like your friend is joining us, so go right ahead," she said, gesturing to the seat. "Or boyfriend? Partner? Hus—"

James noticed her eyes move down to his hand and quickly shook his head. "Best mate," he replied. "Some wanker at the travel agent… he was our enemy back in school, he was supposed to book us on a cruise… well, this wasn't what we were expecting."

The woman snorted in amusement. "Wait, so… he's straight?" She gestured to Sirius.

"Yeah. He's dated women. We're here because the last woman wasn't working for him."

"Seriously. He's straight?" She looked at Sirius again, and this time James followed her gaze to where Sirius was staring at Remus intently as Remus talked about yoga.

"He's dated women," James protested weakly.

"I've dated women too," the woman said. "But that doesn't mean I don't like men too..." she paused, waiting for James to introduce himself.

"James Potter."

"Lily Evans." She held her hand out to shake, but James took it, bringing it to his lips.

"So, does this mean I don't have to share with any of these other men?"

"Only your friend… but he hasn't even looked at me, only. Remus. Are you _sure_ he's straight?"

"He has panic attacks and Remus talked him out of one. Maybe he just feels comfortable—"

"This is not my first gay cruise," Lily replied. "Trust me on this."

"But he's…"

"Let's have dinner," Lily said. "Remus, should we go up first, then James and Sirius. Boys, you're welcome to sit with us."

"Is that allowed?" Sirius asked, finally acknowledging Lily's presence.

"We're teachers," she replied. "We get our meals at the same time as you guys. It's only the day to day staff that eat afterwards."

"Great. Come on Remus, let's get some food." He grabbed Remus' arm and Remus followed happily, with Lily just shaking her head.

"But I just said… that I'd go up with Remus. I have one thing to say about your friend… he's totally into Remus."

"No. Sirius is straight. You should see all the girls he's dated."

"No long relationships?"

"No, he… it just hasn't worked out," James stated. "Doesn't mean anything."

"And why hasn't it worked out?" Lily pushed, giving him a pity-smile as though he was just oblivious, but that wasn't the case at all. Sirius had never even looked that way at another man before, and if he had been attracted to another man, he'd have told James.

"Look, he's my best mate and he's not gay, right?"

Lily leaned back, her playful expression replaced by something guarded. "Do you have a problem with gay people?" she asked coolly.

"No," he quickly replied. "It's just… I've known Sirius since we were eleven. I'd know!"

"Because my ex had a problem… and seeing how I've dated girls as well as guys,I'm not straight and won't accept any homophobic behaviour. Have I made myself clear?"

"You have. I don't have a problem. I mean, Sirius just isn't… I'd have seen it, right? He'd have told me?"

"Maybe he's in denial?" Lily suggested. "Maybe he's upset over his parent's reactions?"

"Oh." James paled at the idea of Walburga or Orion Black hearing about a gay son. "They disowned him for less, but they did have these 'lessons' with their own views that they forced him to learn. Homophobic, racist… you name it, that's his parents. Thankfully Sirius never believed that stuff…"

"But if his parents taught him gay is bad, maybe somewhere in his head, that's stopping him admit it. I mean, he's just spent the last couple minutes following Remus around the buffet like a love-sick puppy."

James glanced over to where Sirius was following Remus like a puppy. "Lily," he muttered. "I think my friend might be gay!"

"No shit Sherlock," she snorted. The pair walked back over and James looked at Sirius expectantly, but his friend's gaze never once moved to him or Lily.

"Lily, care to get some food with me? I guess we're dining together."

"Wow, Potter. Don't sound too enthusiastic," she replied, standing up with James quickly following.

...oOo...

Sirius turned to look at the pair at the table. "Looks like Lily has an admirer," he said, snorting. "James is interested."

"You mean more interested in her than the rest of the attractive lot here?" Remus joked.

"No, she's his type. She teaches dance?" He grabbed two plates handing one to Remus.

"She does some of the sports too. I also do a few activities during the day apart from yoga."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius followed Remus closely as the man began to move around the buffet, watching what he picked up. Sirius reached for whatever looked good, paying little attention to the food. "What about after dinner?"

"After dinner? I'm off the clock once I finish evening yoga," Remus explained. "I do whatever I like."

"And what are you doing tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since it's the first night, I was just going to go to bed."

"Right. Alone?" Sirius asked. "I mean, that wasn't appropriate. I… it's none of my business."

"It's okay. Yes, alone. I don't date often, I had… well, I don't usually interact with the men on the ship this much, because I don't want to give them the wrong idea. So many are looking for flings after all. At least you're straight. Living on my parent's farm in Wales means I usually get up at six-am, so I'm just exhausted today with getting all the chores done before leaving for here."

"That makes me special, I get to take up all of your time."

"If you want it," Remus replied softly.

"Yeah." Sirius frowned slightly for a moment. Remus moved away to look at the desserts and he allowed a slight bit of space between them before following.

...oOo…

"James… Remus seems like a great bloke, right?"

James jumped up eagerly and rushed over. "He seems nice enough. Why? Is there any reason in particular that you're asking me?"

Sirius was taken back by the enthusiasm that James was showing.

"No. I just… I liked hanging out with him at dinner. That's it."

"Oh." James looked quite disappointed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I was going to head off to bed. I have to get up early for yoga in the morning."

James grinned. "I have to go for a jog. Did you go to the on-board shop to get some bits?"

"I don't know where that is," Sirius muttered. "I'll get up earlier and work it out."

...oOo…

For the first time ever, Sirius was the first one to wake up. He quickly switched off his alarm and headed to the bathroom, eager to have a nice long soak. It was an hour until yoga. He jumped into the shower, eager to take care of himself before washing down. But the women he was trying to picture just had no effect on him. Unsatisfied, he finally decided to wash himself down.

After all, it wasn't strange for the women in his mind not to have an effect on him. It was annoying though.

Sirius looked through the various shampoo bottles, finding an apple scented one that smelt wonderful. He carefully massaged it through his hair, taking his time to ensure it was thoroughly cleaned, before moving onto the conditioner.

It wasn't until he heard a knock on the bathroom door that he stepped out of the shower, wrapping one thick, fluffy towel around his head, and the other around his waist. "One minute," he called, heading to the sink to wash his face again and check for spots.

He grabbed the soap and worked up a lather, giving his face a good wash, and examining it. It was thankfully spot free and he dried it before getting his toothbrush and cleaning his teeth.

He admired himself for a moment, before turning to the door. As he unlocked it, he wondered to himself just _why_ he felt the need to look so good for a ship full of men. But as quick as the question came up, Sirius pushed it away again.

"Nothing wrong with looking my best."

"What did you say?" James asked from the sofa, looking over. Sirius glanced at his best mate. James' hair had flattened down a little bit overnight and he was wearing his pyjama bottoms. "Are you going to yoga?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "I need to go early though, I have to find the shop."

"Will it be open this early?"

Sirius shrugged. "If not, I'll go after breakfast," he said. He headed over to the corner where the mirror and hairdryer sat, next to his hair products. "Be quick and you can walk with me."

"Be quick? You do know I take a quick shower in the morning before my run, just to wake me up. The long ones are afterwards. Plus, you're doing your hair. If you didn't have a lesson in half-an-hour, you'd have spent longer on your hair."

Sirius glared at him in the mirror. "I was just going to comb it and put it up in a bun," he complained. James shrugged and headed into the bathroom.

Once the door clicked shut, Sirius headed to his bag to find his eyeliner. He loved the way it made his eyes look. After a moment's thought, he picked up his aftershave, spraying a tiny amount on him.

"Nothing wrong with looking and smelling my best," he repeated.

James didn't take long to come out of the bathroom and he quickly changed into his running gear as Sirius pulled on his jeans and trainers instead of boots. They walked out of the cabin together as James fiddled with his headphones, picking at the knot in them.

Finally they reached the deck and James put the headphones in, ready to listen. "I'll meet you back at the room after yoga."

"Yeah, see you there." Sirius turned around to search for the shop, whilst James began to run on the deck that already had men on it picking their spots for sunbathing.

As he ran, James realised he didn't care that the men were staring. They were just admiring how good his figure was. The figure he worked hard to build up and maintain. As he ran laps, he noticed a redhead in front of him and sped up as he pulled the earphones out.

Lily might want someone to run with.

...oOo...

Sirius reached the shop and was surprised and delighted to see Remus there, looking at the empty water-bottles.

"Remus!"

"Sirius, hi." Remus smiled widely. "What are you getting?"

"Something to wear to yoga," Sirius replied. "I… what is good?"

Remus grabbed the grey water bottle before turning towards the clothes. "Leggings," he said. "You're not going to get a variety here, so if you want to do yoga, you need leggings. Now, what size are you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Remus pulled a pair of hot-pink leggings from the rail. "Yes, these'll do nicely."

"But… but they're… they're pink!"

"Hot pink," Remus corrected him. "Sirius, all men can wear pink, gay or not. I think you'll look fabulous in them!"

"I would?" Sirius found himself taking the leggings. He checked the size. "I guess they'd fit. Is the t-shirt alright?"

"That's fine," Remus assured him, his eyes lingering on Sirius' body for a long moment. "Do you have a water bottle this time?"

Sirius shook his head and walked over to the bottles, picking up a red one. "This'll do," he said. "Anything else?"

"Not a thing," Remus replied. "Come on, there isn't much time. Five minutes to go, and I still have to go and change."

"Crap. Not much time at all."

"I usually change in the room. I don't unlock the door until I'm ready to start the lesson. You can do that too… I mean, if you feel comfortable. I'll keep my back turned."

Sirius handed over some money, unable to find anything to say about Remus getting changed in the same room as him.

The pair walked quickly together, and there were already a couple of men waiting on the lesson. "I just need a couple of minutes to set up," Remus assured them before closing the door behind him and Sirius and pulling the lock back. "Right, let's do this quickly, shall we?" he turned and began to pull his clothes of as Sirius pulled his own jeans off.

Sirius looked over to see if Remus was watching him, but Remus was as good as his word, keeping his back turned. Sirius went to turn back himself, that was, until Remus bent over to pull his own forest green leggings on.

Sirius' mouth felt dry as he watched. It wasn't until Remus stood upright, that Sirius pulled his gaze away. He didn't want to be caught staring.

He found down the urge to bolt from the room. Staring at Remus' arse had… had him thinking things. Dirty things. He had thought about touching it, squeezing it and seeing just how firm the yoga had made it.

' _He was leaning over. I'm just horny from this morning and any arse would look good to me'_ , Sirius told himself.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and Sirius wondered if Remus had finally turned to take a look at him.

He hoped so. Hopefully Remus liked what he saw.

...oOo…

They set out the mats quickly, and Remus went to open the door as Sirius picked the mat right in front of Remus. He glanced around, spotting himself in the mirror and stared.

He _knew_ he looked sensational in his tight trousers and leather jacket, but Remus had been right. In the pink leggings, he _did_ look fabulous.

The hottest man on the ship. Well, apart from Remus of course. Remus was just completely beautiful. _Wait, what?_

The men walked in, and Remus returned to his mat. "When you're ready, just copy my stretches," he said. Sirius turned full attention to Remus as he turned on some music and began to stretch.

He began to copy Remus' movements, unaware that almost every set of eyes were on him. So enticed by the sight in front of him, Sirius missed one important thing.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jumped, quickly spinning around and trying not to trip over his mat at the sound of his name. His eyes widened.

"Regulus! You… you're gay!"

"And so are you!" Regulus replied, grinning. "I knew it! Barty owes me twenty pounds."

"You can pay me later darling."

"Barty is gay too? Wait, what makes you think I'm gay?" his hand rose to his chest and he gave Regulus his best bitch-face.

"I wouldn't know where to start. Who are you here with?"

"Well, me and James—"

"James! James is gay." Regulus was practically drooling. "If I had only known. Such a fine arse and sexy body. I wish I could have had a piece of that before you."

"Can we keep the James Potter fantasies for the bedroom please?" Barty asked. "We have a yoga lesson."

"Oh yeah." Sirius turned, noticing Remus was watching them whilst stretching. "Find us for dinner."

"Will do," Regulus promised.

Sirius turned back to his mat and began to exercise once more.

"Okay, the warm up is done. Let's get started."

...oOo…

Unfortunately Sirius didn't get much of a chance to talk to Remus that day, but he did learn that James had been jogging with Lily. He high-fived his friend before James headed into the shower. When James came out, Sirius was sorting through the last few things in his bag, unpacking them.

"Nice leggings."

"Shut up. Remus said they look good."

"You're really fitting in around here." Sirius looked at James sharply, but there was nothing but a smile on his friend's face. "And with Remus," he added.

"Yeah. Remus is amazing," Sirius offered, heading around the bed and pulling the leggings off. He pulled his jeans on once more and headed to the mirror to check his liner and his hair.

Perfect.

So caught up in looking good for when he would next see Remus, Sirius forgot to mention Regulus' presence on the ship.

...oOo…

Sirius felt James grab his arm, whilst he was talking to Remus. "Sirius, I don't want to alarm you… but… Regulus is here."

"Oh yeah. I saw him in yoga."

"You saw him in yoga. You didn't tell me, and now he's coming over here. Did he make a mistake too, is he—"

"Cool it James, it sounds like you're about to come out to me," Sirius laughed. "Regulus is gay, yes. He's dating Crouch."

"You're taking this well."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm fine with it. If he's happy, I'm happy, right? Nothing wrong with loving someone of the same gender… is there?" his eyes flicked between the three people at his table, and they all shook their heads.

"Nothing wrong with that at all," Lily assured him. "As long as you're happy." She pointed to a nearby table with two old men at it. One had a long white beard, making him look like a wizard, and he was holding hands with a similar aged man. "Mr Dumbledore and Mr Grindelwald. They've known each other since they were teenagers. Mr Grindelwald thought he was straight until he was in his mid-twenties. He said he just suddenly saw Mr Dumbledore differently and… well, realised that he was in love. You should hear what they call each other when they think no-one can hear them."

"Nice story, but what point are you trying to make?" Sirius asked, as two chairs were pulled out at the table and his brother and Barty sat down.

"Just because someone thinks they are straight, it doesn't mean they are. They could be in denial, or just not realise how they are feeling."

"Why are you telling me this?" He frowned at the silence. "Right, well, I'm going to get some food. Remus, you want to come?"

James choked on his glass of water, earning a funny look from Sirius before he headed to the buffet, Remus at his side.

"Wait, my brother isn't gay?" Regulus asked, having caught the end of the conversation. "I thought he was shagging you for ages!"

James glared at Regulus. "Nice to see you too, Reg."

"How do you know Sirius?" Lily asked, catching the way Remus was turning back to look at the newcomers.

"I'm his brother," Regulus mentioned. "So, if he's not gay, why was he staring at the yoga-guy's arse for the whole lesson, and he's sitting with him during dinner and following him like…"

"A lost puppy?" James offered.

"Men don't look at other men like that unless there's something more there," Barty added, watching Sirius and Remus carefully. "Your brother is swimming in the river Denial."

"I don't think Sirius is in denial," James replied. "He's only dated girls and it's never worked because they don't click and he's not sure why. I mean, it'll be a shock when he works it out, but I think he's just not worked it out. It's not denial."

"For someone who got top marks at school, Sirius isn't the brightest star in the sky," Regulus offered with a laugh. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"A week," James offered.

"I'll say four days," Lily said.

"Ten," Regulus said, snorting as Sirius shuffled a bit closer to Remus.

"The last day. He'll realise that he won't see Remus again unless they exchange details, and he'll make his move," Barty guessed.

The pair returned to the table and the group watched as Sirius shifted his chair closer to Remus' before sitting down properly. "So Remus, this is my little brother, Regulus and his… friend, Barty. Guys, this is Remus."

Remus' smile widened at the word brother and Sirius wondered why Remus was so happy to meet his brother. After all, Regulus was quite the pain in the arse at times.

No pun intended.

...oOo…

Dinner finished quickly that night, and Remus mentioned about heading to watch the movie in the cinema.

"James, want to watch it with me?" Lily asked, smiling. "Remus, you're going to look after Sirius, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Remus hastily replied.

"You don't have to. I don't want to put a cramp in your plans," Sirius said.

"Well." Remus bit his lip, looking into Sirius' grey eyes. "I was just going to watch it by myself, but I'd really like to go with you."

"I'd like to go with you too," Sirius murmured softly. Remus could see the confusion in Sirius' eyes, and made things easier by taking a small step back. He didn't want to make Sirius uncomfortable, because, in such a short amount of time, Sirius had become a big part of his life.

He couldn't picture a life that didn't have Sirius as part of it, and mostly, that scared him. He knew he was falling for a straight man and he couldn't stop himself.

Remus knew there was no fighting it. Sirius felt comfortable enough around him to seek him out on the ship, even with hundreds of other men, and he would fight any attraction so he could be a friend to Sirius. Then, maybe Sirius would want to be a friend outside of the ship. Remus would just have to get over his feelings.

Though when Sirius grabbed his hand at a scary part of the movie, Remus knew he was completely screwed.

...oOo…

"We meet again." Sirius turned at the sound of the silky voice, his eyes meeting Lucius Malfoy. "I was hoping you'd come back in here."

"Yeah, I'm here with my friends, and—"

"And it's nice that you're out of the yoga-teacher's company. Consorting with the staff?" Lucius laughed, though his eyes never left Sirius. "I was hoping, now I had you alone, that you would like to have a drink with me." He moved closer to Sirius, and Sirius quickly found himself up against the wall. Lucius' cane pressed against his hip gently, dragging towards his groin. "Or back in my cabin? I have the luxury suite of course. I'm sure you'll find it very—"

"I'm seeing someone," Sirius blurted out. The cane quickly moved away and Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Who are you seeing?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Me." They both looked around to see Remus watching them, his eyes narrowed and clearly angry. "Mr Malfoy, if you'd kindly step away from my boyfriend."

Sirius tried to ignore how great it felt to hear Remus call him his boyfriend as he signalled his agreement with him.

Lucius looked taken aback by the anger on Remus' face, and stepped back. "If you ever tire of him," Lucius offered.

"I won't," Sirius assured him. Lucius walked away, and Sirius turned back to Remus with a sigh. "Thank you."

Remus gave a small smile and nodded, turning to move the drinks, and Sirius quickly dropped down into the chair. The encounter with Lucius had caused a confusing reaction. One that sitting down would prevent Remus from seeing.

...oOo…

Remus stumbled to the door, wondering what the hell was happening. It was one-am and he thought it was an emergency. Though, upon opening the door, he was shocked and delighted to see Sirius in his pyjamas.

"I'm pretty sure I had a dream that started like this," he mumbled, before his cheeks went red.

The ship rocked slightly, causing Sirius' eyes to widen and Sirius grabbed Remus, pressing himself against his body.

"You don't like storms?" Remus guessed, shuffling into the room with Sirius still clinging to him. "Me either."

"James usually cuddles me when I'm scared," Sirius admitted. "I know it sounds pathetic, but… I _really_ need you."

Remus could only gape at him for a moment, as his brain desperately tried to reach the wrong conclusion. He just nodded. "Come and sleep in my bed. We can cuddle there."

Sirius' face brightened until a crack of thunder sounded. Remus locked the door once more before leading Sirius to the bed. He used one hand to quickly fix the covers, before climbing in.

Sirius slipped in after him, and cuddled tightly into Remus' arms. "I don't know if I can sleep with the thunder."

"Then we'll talk until we fall asleep. Anything on your mind?"

"I've been thinking… I guess, about the girls I used to date," Sirius began. "I'm here because I wanted to find another girl, but every relationship I've been in has failed because nothing has ever felt right for me."

Remus reached a hand up, running it through Sirius' soft hair, which felt as amazing as he had imagined.

"I don't date anymore. I had a bad breakup and… well, no-one has ever felt right to me either, not since my ex. I don't want him, but I want to feel that spark."

"I've never felt a spark," Sirius admitted, snuggling closer to Remus and smelling his hair. "I think there's something wrong with me. Things have been strange… recently."

"That spark will come with the right person," Remus promised. "It will happen for you."

"But I've been with so many girls." Sirius pulled away, looking into Remus' eyes. "I've had sex with only one of them, but don't tell James that: he thinks it was more. I hated it. It felt wrong and she felt wrong and by the end of it, I didn't want to touch her, let alone see her ever again. Does that make me a bad person?"

"You can't help how you feel," Remus replied softly.

"Do you ever feel like running away?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes. That's why I started working here. What about you?"

"That's why I came here," Sirius admitted. "I needed to escape my life."

His fingers ran through Sirius' hair until the man fell asleep.

Remus knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but he couldn't say no to Sirius. Especially when Sirius needed him. He forced himself to stay awake, needing to memorise the way Sirius felt in his arms, the smell of his hair and the feel of his hand on Remus' hip.

"Lord, give me mercy," he whispered as he tightened his hold on Sirius. He'd get one night and he was going to make sure he remembered every detail.

...oOo…

Sirius woke up face to face with Remus. Remus was fast asleep, but Sirius couldn't help himself. He let his gaze slowly explore Remus' features. Remus was beautiful, perfect… and with his clear mind, Sirius could see what he had been pushing aside the past few days.

His attraction to Remus.

Sirius climbed off the bed, his eyes wide as he stared at the sleeping form. Attraction to Remus meant that he was gay. That he liked blokes.

That couldn't be true, right?

Sirius watched Remus for a moment. If he played his cards right, he could wake up every morning like this, wrapped up in Remus. They would kiss, cuddle. Remus might even be naked.

He felt his body respond to the very idea, and he turned to the door and slipped out, quietly closing it behind him.

Once out, he bolted.

...oOo…

The door crashed open and James bolted upright, relieved to see Sirius. Lily had mentioned seeing him go into Remus' room the previous night. She had heard him knocking and looked out of her own cabin.

"James," Sirius said, his voice shaking. "Am I gay?"

"Mate, I think you need to answer that yourself," James replied carefully. "Come in and close the door."

"I went to Remus because of the storm. I'm… I think I'm attracted to him. I woke up next to him and he looked so perfect and beautiful and it was amazing being wrapped in his arms and… I want to wake up every day like that. But what if I'm not gay? What if… what if I say or do something and find out I'm not? I don't want to lead Remus on."

James sighed softly. "That's a chance you take. Sirius, once the cruise is over, we go back to our old lives, and they may or may not include Lily and Remus. Can you see your life without Remus."

"Not at all," Sirius said. "Even if I have to go to every farm in Wales, I'll find him!"

James grinned. "So the problem is working out if you're gay or not."

Sirius nodded his head. "What I need is to… to test my gayness."

"How?"

"James, we've been friends a long time… can I kiss you? Just once. Just so I know whether I like kissing guys."

James hesitated. He didn't want to kiss his best friend in the slightest, but he could understand why Sirius had asked him. The things he did for his best friend!

"One kiss and we never talk about the kiss again."

Sirius quickly nodded his head.

James moved closer, knowing that Sirius wouldn't find the confidence to make the first move. He reached up, his fingers trailing over Sirius' jaw, trying to give Sirius time to relax enough for the kiss.

"You ready?"

Sirius shivered under the touch, and James carefully pressed his lips to Sirius', pausing to make sure his friend didn't freak out. It felt wrong to James, because he didn't feel that way about Sirius, but Sirius needed this.

His lips slowly moved, coaxing Sirius into the kiss. One that Sirius enthusiastically returned. The kiss, only seconds long, left Sirius feeling like everything was clear.

A gasp at the door had them both looking over, where a distraught Remus was watching. The man turned and walked away, with James and Sirius rushing after him.

"I thought… I'm falling for you and I didn't even… you said you were straight and I…" Remus was shaking slightly as Sirius blocked his path.

"Remus, it's not like that. I have no romantic feelings for Sirius."

Remus refused to look at them.

"Just give me one minute to explain," Sirius begged. "Please."

Remus hesitated, which allowed the other two to push him into their cabin and shut the door. James headed for the balcony with the cigarettes, though he watched carefully through the glass.

"Ever since I got here, things have felt more right for me than they have in a long time," Sirius began. "No. It started when I first looked at you. I've been attracted to you from the start, Remus. I've fancied you, I've admired you. I was even turned on by Lucius that one time, but that's nothing compared to the effect you had on me. I woke up in your arms, and suddenly it was all clear. I could see myself waking up with you morning after morning. The idea of us together in bed… you naked, turned me on too much so I ran. I was scared, I was panicking, I didn't know what to do."

"So you made a move on James?"

"No. I came back here and I told James everything. I told him I was scared because what if I wasn't gay? What if I ruined this friendship with you, because I knew that I needed you in my life once this trip was over. I can't imagine my life without you. But if I made a move and it didn't feel right, I'd ruin everything. I asked James to kiss me because I needed to make sure that it felt right kissing another man."

"And did it?"

"Well, it didn't feel wrong," Sirius admitted. "But it felt a hell of a lot better than any one of my previous kisses. James was doing me a favour."

"So… you won't be kissing James again?"

Sirius shook his head. "I want to kiss you and only you. Can I?"

Remus nodded his head.

"I'm just… I'm going to wash James out of my mouth first and brush my hair."

Sirius rushed into the bathroom and Remus glanced hopefully at the bed.

"Condoms," James said, tossing the packet onto the bed. "I don't want to know what happens, just don't do it on the sofa. I sit there and I plan on sleeping there."

Remus grinned as the door shut behind James.

Sirius emerged a minute later, and Remus quickly moved to press him against the bathroom door.

"If this doesn't feel right, we stay friends, yeah?" Remus said, his amber eyes staring intently into Sirius'.

"Yes."

Remus pressed his lips forward into Sirius'. There was no hesitation like he had felt with James, just pure need. Remus' lips moved over his, his lips parting, his tongue searching, and Sirius was left a whimpering needy mess.

"Sirius?"

It took Sirius a moment to realise they had stopped. "That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life."

"It can get better. There's no pressure though. I never... but I'm falling for you."

"I'm falling for you too." Sirius allowed Remus to take his hand. He wasn't ready to have sex, but he was sure they could find other things to do.

...oOo...

"Mum, Dad, we met... we fell in love on the cruise," James said.

"This is... the gay cruise?" Charlus asked, looking at his wife.

"We, of course, respect whatever choices you make," Dorea said, and Charlus nodded silently.

"They are amazing, and... there they are."

"Mum, Dad, this is Remus, the love of my life!" Sirius said, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him close. Dorea grinned triumphantly as Charlus took out his wallet and handed over some money.

"What?" Charlus said, looking between the group. "Your mother called it years ago."

"And this is Lily," James said proudly.

"It's lovely to meet you both." Dorea hugged both Remus and Lily, kissing them both on their cheeks. "The boys don't stop talking about either of you. Shall we sit down and we can talk some more?"

"So... it's been a month, what's the plan? Do you both live in London?" Dorea asked, leading the way to their table.

The group headed to their table and sat down and Sirius took Remus' hand, smiling at him softly.

"I have to ask what the plan is. Sirius spends more and more time in Wales now..."

"Well, since Remus lives in Wales... I was thinking... cruises like to offer all sorts of entertainment, maybe they'd like an art teacher? I've sent a letter and application. But Remus' parents need his help on their farm, so I'll move up to Wales to be with him. I'm in love and I can't see a future without him.I can do my art up there, and it'll still sell on the websites and I can travel down for art shows."

The Potters smiled at him, before turning to see James staring at Lily, with the same expression of love in his eyes as Sirius had.

"Lily lives on the other side of London. Mum, Dad, I'm going to marry her one day."

"I'm going to marry Remus first," Sirius quickly said, causing the boys to glare at each other.

"We'll be planning weddings," Dorea said happily. "I'm so glad my boys are happy. We should send a gift basket and a thank you note to the travel agents. What was the name again?"

"Oh, just make it out to Severus Snape," James stated. "Maybe include a picture too. Let him see how beautiful Lily is."

* * *

Thanks to Shannon, Dina, Carmen, Rose and FF :)

You guys were an amazing help!

* * *

Also written for Hogwarts: **Task:** For this assignment I would like you to write about someone who is slow to a big realisation. It can be obvious to those around them and it can be personal, academic, emotional, anything. It just has to take them ages to realise that the answer has been in front of them all along. Prompts: (character) Severus Snape (pairing) James/Lily


End file.
